spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
J. Jonah Jameson
:Looking for another version of J. Jonah Jameson? Check out the J. Jonah Jameson disambiguation page. J. Jonah Jameson is the editor-in-chief for the Daily Bugle and is well known for his anti-Spider-Man stance. History Early life Jigsaw Jameson When J. Jonah Jameson was a young man he started out as a cub reporter. Jameson eventually became an investigative reporter and earned the nickname Jigsaw Jameson because of how he was able to get to the bottom of cases. The late Mrs. Jameson Sometime later Jameson met a woman named Julia and the two of them fell in love and eventually got married. Eventually, Jameson had a son which he and his wife named John. Jameson then started to investigate a New York City crime lord. The crime lord contacted Jameson and warned him to back off. However, Jameson refuses. The crime lord then sent a hitman to kill him. However, the hitman missed Jameson and accidentally shot Julia and killed her. Navy J. Jonah Jameson then enlisted in the U.S. Navy. After his service in the navy was done he went to work for the Daily Bugle and eventually became it's editor-in-chief. Later life Hatred for Spider-Man Strapped to Spider-Man and a bomb After Jameson's wife was killed by a man in a mask Jameson hated all masked men and Spider-Man especially. Once Alistair Smythe captured Spider-Man he told Jameson to come to Crime Central which he did. However, Smythe revealed that he blamed Jameson for his father's disappearance and he shackled Spider-Man and Jameson to a bomb. While shackled to Spider-Man, Jameson did nothing but complain and Spider-man was eventually able to free him from the bomb. Captured by Doc Ock When Felicia Hardy was kidnapped by Doctor Octopus, Jameson sent out a televised broadcast telling Doc Ock that Felicia's family wanted her back. Doctor Octopus then called the station and talked to Jameson. However, Jameson called Doctor Octopus a coward for kidnapping an innocent girl. This made Doctor Octopus angry and he told Jameson to bring Felicia's ransom himself unless he was a coward. Jameson did as he was ordered but during their meeting Spider-Man tackled Doctor Octopus and thought that Jameson had brought Spider-Man with him. Jameson then turned to Spider-Man and told him that he was ruining everything. Doctor Octopus was able to defeat Spider-Man and then demanded twice the ransom since he now had twice the hostages. A few days later when Peter Parker went to deliever the ransom he told Jameson and Felicia that everything was going to be okay. However, Jameson had very little faith in Peter and told him "I'll believe that when I see it." Doctor Octopus then threw Peter out of his hideout and seconds later returned as Spider-Man. When Spider-Man began to fight Doctor Octopus, Spider-Man accidentally activated a test rocket that was right above Jameson and Felicia. With only seconds to save them before the rocket ignites burning him alive Spider-Man managed to save Jameson and Felicia. Supporting Mysterio When Mysterio arrived in New York City he announced to the public that he would capture Spider-Man (who at the time had been framed by Mysterio). Jameson backed him 100% and after Mysterio defeated Spider-Man on the Brooklyn Bridge, Jameson began to write a story on how Mysterio was the cities new hero. While doing this Jameson recieved a fax from Spider-Man who told him to meet him at Wonder Studios. However, when Jameson arrived he and Terri Lee were captured by Mysterio and placed in a net that was suspended above a bed of spikes. Jameson was eventually saved by Spider-Man (but was less then greatful). Jameson then printed a story saying that Mysterio has been arrested and Spider-Man was innocent. Creating Scorpion Jameson later hired a private investigateor named Mac Gargan to spy on Peter Parker and learn how he got such good photos of Spider-Man. However, Spider-Man caught Margan spying on him and then threated Jameson to stay away from him. Fed up with Spider-Man, Jameson set up a meeting with Dr. Farley Stillwell at Empire State University. Stillwell then exposed Gargan to radiation from the Neogenic Recombinator which altered his DNA to resemble that of a scorpion. Jameson then sent Scorpion after Spider-Man. However, Scorpion began to mutate furtherand blamed Jameson for him turning into a monster. Scorpion then kidnapped Jameson and took him to OsCorp planning to use the OsCorp nuclear reactor to turn himself back to normal. However, Spider-Man knew that if Scorpion breached the reactor it would cause a meltdown and destroy New York City. Jameson was then forced to work with Spider-Man. While Jameson distracted Scorpion, Spider-Man was able to defeat him. Spider-Man then thanked Jameson for helping him. However, Jameson told Spider-Man that he only did it to save the city and that what just happened changes nothing between them. Kidnapping of John Jameson When John returned from a mission in space he lost control of the shuttle and crashed on the George Washington Bridge. Kingpin then sent Rhino to the shuttle to steal a new element found in space called Promethium X. When Rhino arrived he stole the Promethium X and Spider-Man failed to stop him. Eddie Brock was on the bridge at that moment and took pictures of Spider-Man and when Jameson arrived to see his son Brock told Jameson that he has pictures of Spider-Man stealing something from the shuttle and that Jameson could have the pictures if he got his old job back. Jameson agreed to Brocks request and later offered a one million dollar reward to anyone that could capture Spider-Man. As everyone was after him Spider-Man went to Jameson's office in the Daily Bugle and threatened Jameson to call off the reward on him. As Eddie Brock said he had proof that Spider-Man stole the Promethium X, Spider-Man replied that it was the Rhino. Jameson at first believed that Spider-Man was lying. However, Jameson later went to see his son in the hospital where John told him that it was the Rhino that stole the Promethium X. Jameson then called off the reward on Spider-Man and fired Eddie Brock for lying to him. A short while later Spider-Man was able to steal back the Promethiux X from Kingpin so Kingpin ordered Shocker to get it back. To do this Shocker kidnapped John Jameson and held him hostage. Jameson then had to call Spider-Man for help. Together they were able to get John back by giving the Promethium X back to Alistair Smythe. However, Smythe double-crossed Spider-Man by bringing Shocker. Spider-Man was eventually able to defeat him. Secret identity When Venom and Carnage broke into Stark Enterprises to steal the Inter-Dimensional Probe, Spider-Man and War Machine arrived to try and stop them. During their fight Spider-Man was knocked out which allowed Venom and Carnage to escape. J. Jonah Jameson saw that Spider-Man was unconscious he attempted to take off his mask to learn Spider-Man's secret identity. However, Jameson was stopped by War Machine who held Jameson at gunpoint. War Machine told Jameson that he was trespassing property. Jameson told War Machine that he had permission to be at Stark Enterprises and showed him his press pass. However, War Machine grabbed the press pass from Jameson and crumbled it up. Angry about what just happened Jameson walked away without learning Spider-Man's secret identity. Working for S.H.I.E.L.D. After centuries of hostile aggression two warring countries agreed to sign a peace treaty at the headquarters of the United Nations. Jameson realized that this was an important world event and arranged an after party for the leaders of the two countries and other VIPs. As Jameson left the Daily Bugle with Peter Parker they both got into a limo. While in the limo the driver shackled Jameson and Peter and then had the limo transform into a plane and fly them to a fortress floating in the sky. As Peter was placed in a cell Jameson was brought before a man named Nick Fury whom revealed that he was the director of a top secret espionage agency called S.H.I.E.L.D. Fury continued to tell Jameson that an international hitman called the Chameleon had been hired by terrorist to assassinate the two leaders which could lead to war. Nick Fury then gave Jameson a lapel pin and told him that if he saw anything suspecious at his party for the VIPs to press the button on the pin and it would alert S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in the Daily Bugle. Fury then sent Jameson and Peter back to the Daily Bugle. At the Bugle, Chameleon (disguised as Jameson) ordered Glory Grant to get him the security plans for the VIP party which she did. As Glory went to get the security plans the real Jameson walked into his office and saw Joseph Robertson. Glory then brought the security plans to Jameson who was confused because Glory had given them to him that morning. As Jameson set the security plans Robertson secretly took them and Jameson learned that that was really Chameleon and he pressed the button on the lapel to alert the S.H.I.E.L.D agents. Both Spider-Man and the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents attempted to capture Chameleon. However, Chameleon was able to use his disguises to fool them and get away. The next day at the United Nations, Jameson was present at the treaty signing. As Peter Parker sat by Jameson, Jameson asked how he was able to get inside. Peter answerd that he had his ways and aimed his camera at the two leaders. Just then Spider-Man swung over making Peter lose focus. However, a laser beam was fired from the camera and Jameson learned that he was really the Chameleon. After Spider-Man defeated Chameleon he was arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D. and Jameson was shocked to learn that the Chameleon was right beside him. Kidnapped by the Green Goblin Aside from being the editor-in-chief of the Daily Bugle, J. Jonah Jameson was also on the board of directors of OsCorp. When Jameson discovered that Norman Osborn was using his company to secretly create chemical weapons he printed a story about it in the Daily Bugle. As soon as this became public knowledge the OsCorp board of directors decided to vote Norman out of the company. Norman blamed Jameson and said that he wouldn't be in this situation if he hadn't printed the story. However, Jameson told Norman that he was a news man first and a OsCorp shareholder second and he had a duty to report the truth. Anastasia Hardy then told Norman that she was going to urge the board to fire Norman at their next meeting. The truth was that Kingpin was forcing Norman to create the gas for him. However, one night at OsCorp while working on the gas it accidentally exploded and the explosion was believed to have killed Norman. However, Norman did survive the explosion and the gas gave him super strength. The gas also caused Norman to develop a split personality. This personality was very violent and wanted to abduct the OsCorp board members to get revenge for Norman. This divergent personality of Norman began to wear a modified version of Hobgoblin's costume and began calling himself Green Goblin. A few weeks later Green Goblin began to abduct the OsCorp board members. While Jameson was traveling down the street in his limo Green Goblin covered the limo in a smoke screen and reached through the skylight of the limo and pulled Jameson out. As Green Goblin flew away on his glider, Spider-Man was nearby and spotted them. Spider-Man attached a web line to the glider and began to climb up. However, as Jameson saw Spider-Man he believed that he was responsible for him being abducted. Spider-Man attempted to save Jameson. However, Green Goblin was able to get away with him. Green Goblin later also abducted Anastasia Hardy and Wilson Fisk who were also members of the OsCorp board of directors and brought them to an under water base beneath OsCorp. There Green Goblin accused Jameson and the others of ruining Norman Osborn and driving him to his death and put them through a kangaroo trial. Green Goblin accused Jameson of pretending to be Norman Osborn's friend but using his newspaper to ruin his reputation. However, Jameson shouted at Green Goblin that what he said was a lie. A short while later Spider-Man arrived and rescued Jameson and the other board members and was able to defeat Green Goblin whom he learned was really Norman Osborn. Hiring Matt Murdock Despite Jameson's apparent dislike for Peter Parker when Peter was framed by Richard Fisk for treason Jameson hired Matt Murdock to defend him. However, Jameson ordered Matt not to tell Peter that he was paying for his defense. When Peter was found innocent Matt asked Jameson why he didn't want him to tell Peter he paid to for his defense. Jameson then said that he didn't want to ruin his image. Jameson also said that he didn't want Peter to get the idea that he actually liked him. Appearances 'Spider-Man: The Animated Series' *Night of the Lizard *The Spider Slayer *Return of the Spider Slayer *Doctor Octopus: Armed and Dangerous *The Menace of Mysterio *The Sting of the Scorpion *Kraven the Hunter *The Alien Costume, Part I *The Alien Costume, Part II *The Alien Costume, Part III *The Hobgoblin, Part I *Day of the Chameleon *The Insidious Six *Hydro-Man (Mentioned only) *Enter the Punisher *The Immortal Vampire *Tablet of Time *The Final Nightmare *Make a Wish *Attack of the Octobot *Enter the Green Goblin *Framed *The Man Without Fear *The Ultimate Slayer *Tombstone (Mentioned only) *Venom Returns *Carnage *Goblin War! 'X-Men: The Animated Series' *Cold Comfort (Byline on a Daily Bugle article) 'Spider-Man: Unlimited' *World's Apart, Part One Trivia *In Spider-Man: Unlimited, Jameson was voiced by Richard Newman. Category:Supporting characters Category:A-Z Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters Category:Daily Bugle staff Category:OsCorp staff